


Get a Tattoo

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Ink [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris have a movie night and one of the movies inspires them to tell each other about their bucket lists. Inspired by <a href="http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/53428335420">this gifset</a> from the movie A Walk to Remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Tattoo

"It's _cold_ ," Chris squeaks and immediately blushes at the sound of his own voice.

But Darren is there with a little sponge with _freezing_ cold water and who the hell thought this was a good idea and why are they even doing this?

"Shhh, it won't be much longer," Darren soothes and the hand that's not holding the sponge squeezes around Chris' thigh.

Chris mumbles a few more expletives under his breath and tries to figure out if he wants to arch up because of the unintentionally teasing touch or disappear into the couch because of the coldness. He's shivering, but it's not the cold that's the reason, it's the spot that they'd picked.

"Why did I say I wanted a tattoo?" he grumbles and squeaks again when a drop of water rolls down the side of his hips.

"Because we were discussing bucket lists," Darren shrugs, dabbing the paper again, "it wasn't my choice of spot, you picked this."

"Only because I want to keep it for a while so it needs to stay hidden," Chris sighs, "I didn't realize it'd be such a torture."

"Imagine a needle here," Darren throws a glance up and Chris whimpers at the thought of pain.

They were watching movies, enjoying a weekend of no responsibilities, a rarity in their insanely busy schedules. In retaliation to Chris picking _Titanic_ , despite knowing they both would be crying by the end, Darren picked _A Walk to Remember_ , claiming it was for the music. Of course, halfway through the movie when the bucket list came up, they both began listing things they wanted to do. Not only is that the reason Chris is now stretched out on his couch, sweatpants pushed down on one side to reveal his hip, watching as Darren dabs water onto the temporary tattoo, it's also why he still feels his lips tingling from the kiss that has somehow made it onto Darren's list.

"So, wait," Chris tries to distract himself, "If I had said I wanted a piercing, what would you have done?"

"Dragged you out to get a magnetic earring or something," Darren doesn't hesitate, "I am nothing if not resourceful."

"I'm still not over the fact that you had temp tattoos in your bag," Chris laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, "Who does that?"

"Me, apparently," Darren grins up at him and slowly peels away the cover paper, revealing the four-leaf clover on Chris' skin, "oh _fuck_."

"What is it?" Chris looks down and _oh shit, keeping that image for another time_ , he thinks and bites his lip, then turns away hoping Darren won't notice his blush.

Darren's eyes are flicking between the picture on Chris' hip and Chris' face. His hazel eyes are wide open and Chris shivers at the sight that meets him when he looks down again, Darren on his knees, straddling Chris' thigh as he looks down on the tattoo.

"Nothing, just… this looks good," Darren breathes out, "You should definitely get a real one."

He bends down and blows on the damp skin, his breath stuttering when Chris can't keep his hips down anymore. The gust of air hits his skin and Chris shivers, closes his eyes and fails at his attempt to hold back the gasp that ends up echoing around the room louder than he expected.

Darren keeps his eyes on the tattoo and squeezes his fingers around Chris' hip. Then, adding further to the pressure of his hand, Darren's thumb starts stroking along the seam of Chris' pants slowly.

"There's something else," he mutters quietly, eyes still firmly locked on Chris' new skin decoration, "That I'd want to do before I die."

"Got any plans to die soon?" Chris breathes out, eyes shut because he's pretty sure he'd do something stupid if he glanced at Darren.

There's silence and then a stuttered "no" when Darren realizes Chris can't see him. The movement of Darren's thumb doesn't stop or slow and Chris can feel the inevitable reaction. He curses the thin fabric of the sweatpants, because he knows it's only a matter of time before Darren will see the effect this has on him. He's human, after all, and he has an attractive man on top of him, touching places that have barely been touched before.

"Chris…" Darren whispers and Chris forces himself to look down.

He's met with the sight of Darren blushing as he hovers his hand just above the waistband of Chris' pants, fingers shaking a little.

"Dare..." Chris doesn't even feel ashamed as he gasps and feels a twitch in his cock that is likely enough to be visible, "What is it that you want?"

"I… look? Can I see?"

Chris nods hesitantly and bites his lip when the fabric of the pants brushes against him on the way off. His hips automatically lift to allow Darren to pull the sweatpants down then he gulps and holds his breath, trying to hold back the reaction he has to what's going on.

"You're… _fuck_ , you're hot."

"Thank you?" Chris' words come out as a question because the tone of Darren's voice, almost reverent, catches him by surprise.

"Can I…?" Darren looks up and meets Chris' eyes, "Can I touch you?"

It's a simple enough question, but it's enough that the image of what Darren's asking for gets Chris harder. He tries to not let his imagination run away with him too far, but when he manages a nod and immediately feels Darren's fingers inch higher. When his thumbs rest at the base of Chris' cock, Chris can't hold the weak moan back any longer.

"God, Darren," he whimpers and gasps again.

Darren's thumbs run up Chris' length, slowly and gently, barely touching the stretched skin.

"Soft," Darren whispers when his hand moves down, the touch firmer and surer, his fingers fully wrapped around Chris' cock, "it feels different than mine."

 _Fuck_ , Chris thinks and groans because Darren's words immediately invite the image of Darren touching himself, of Darren naked on his bed and jerking off. It's an image he's spent ages trying to get _out_ of his mind, even when he was allowing his own fantasies to take over his mind. Now, though, it's like Darren is inviting him to imagine these things, to think of how Darren might possibly look like when he comes, eyelashes against the skin below his eyes… _fuck_ , Chris bites his bottom lip to hold back the whimper that's threatening to escape.

He feels Darren's hand stroking up and down with varied pressure around Chris' length, then Chris feels the press of Darren's thumb against the spot just below the head of his cock and his hips jerk up violently.

"Fuck, Dar…" Chris moans out and brings a hand up to his mouth, biting down to hold himself back.

"I want to… _fuck_ , Chris, can I make you… I want to _see_ you…" Darren's not finishing the sentences but Chris understands and _oh shit_ he wants that, he wants to come with Darren's hand around him, wants to…

The image of Darren's lips wrapped around him flashes through Chris' mind and he moans loudly despite the fist still covering his mouth. He almost blurts it out, but then thinks ' _I can't, it's not right, there's no way he'd…_ ' Before the thought crosses his mind fully, he feels a new sensation on the tip of his cock and he glances down. Darren's tongue is sliding back into his mouth that's dangerously close to Chris' cock.

"Shit, sorry, I should've asked before, but I couldn't resist," Darren mumbles, eyes flickering between the pre-come covered cock in his hand and Chris' face, "You taste fucking fantastic, though."

" _Darren_ ," Chris can barely breathe and he's struggling to not thrust his hips upward.

"Can I?"

Darren's eyes are wide and pleading and when his tongue darts out and slides over his lips, Chris loses all inhibitions and nods. He gasps when Darren's mouth comes closer and his tongue slides over the slit again. It's already bringing Chris close, closer than he'd normally be to coming, but it's _Darren_ , his co-star Darren who has been in many a dream which Chris woke up from hard and sweating and aching for release. It's Darren's mouth that's wrapped around his cock, tasting and sucking softly, like he's memorizing Chris' every inch.

"Jesus, fuck, Darren!" the words fly out of Chris' mouth when Darren sinks down low, way lower than Chris expected him to, "where did that come from?" he asks when Darren pulls away, a smirk on the lips that were wrapped around Chris' cock just seconds earlier.

"I've kind of wanted to do this for a while now," Darren admits sheepishly, his fingers ghosting along Chris' length.

"So you what?" Chris asks and his breathing stutters again when Darren's finger slides along the ridge below the head of his dick, "Practiced?"

"Maybe?" Darren brings his finger to his mouth and licks the pre-come he's just gathered up off, "You're perfect," he mutters and brings his hand back to Chris' length, watching with amazement when Chris' back arches up after a firm stroke, "fuck, the way you react, the way you look…"

"Dar… Darren, please," Chris' voice breaks at each word, his climax approaching faster than he'd want to.

He wants to savor this, because he's not sure if he'll ever get the chance again, he wants to memorize each touch and each look from Darren so he can relive them by himself. He wants to ask Darren to suck him off, wants to ask if he can come in Darren's mouth. He wonders for a split second if Darren would swallow his come, if he'd lose himself in giving Chris that much pleasure.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Darren asks in a whisper and leans down again, teasing with the tip of his tongue, tasting and slowly driving Chris almost insane with _need_.

"Fuck, I don't know," Chris manages to breathe out, "Want you, Darren please…"

Instead of asking what Chris wants, Darren sinks his mouth around Chris' hard cock again, then brings his hands to Chris' hips when they buck up forcefully and Chris mumbles apologies. Darren strokes his thumb over the clover tattoo on Chris' hip and sucks harder when his eyes dart up to meet Chris' again.

The sight Chris is met with, Darren's full lips tight around his dick, Darren's eyes wide open and sparkling when he sinks down as far as he can and Chris' tip nearly hits the back of his mouth, is almost enough to tip him over the edge.

"I'm gonna… Darren, I'm close, you should…" Chris tries to let Darren know he should pull away, but instead Darren starts sucking harder and the expression in his face can't be described as anything else but ' _want_ '.

That's the final straw for Chris, the look in Darren's eyes makes him fall over the edge and he can't stop the thrust up into Darren's mouth as he comes, back arched, head falling back and his eyes close. He almost finds it amusing that the old cliché of seeing stars actually has some truth to it, but his brain is wiped of all coherent thought as Darren swallows around him.

A while later, when Chris is still catching his breath, he hears Darren chuckle and looks down just as Darren slides fingers across his lips and grins.

"Yeah, that wasn’t on my bucket list," Darren laughs, "but it should've been."


End file.
